vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119794-121214-morning-coffee-the-anticipation-edition
Content ---- Does that require a prescription? :D I'm still burning up vacation so I was off yesterday and I'm off again today. I was shocked at how the vet adventure queues were popping yesterday. I didn't expect to get any on a weekday afternoon. Random kept coming up with WotW (there must be something there I'm not aware of). I had a DPS imbuement, so I queued for Malgrave and actually got in! I got a healer imbuement item running dailies, so I guess I'll see if my lucks hold today for another Malgrave. | |} ---- I've got a 50 Stalker DPS over there that I can blow the dust off. Her gear isn't all that great but should be good enough for zone group missions. Supposedly it's one of the faster ways to grind out your weekly EG cap. | |} ---- Sure, my Dommy there is Trajan Spenser. His gear is nothing to write home about... because I spent nearly a plat setting up some costumes and some rarer dyes. PRIORITIES! :D It might be that the Christmas sale and subsequent drop in box price provided a huge infusion of new players who might now be getting into the adventures range. They may just not be showing up as often on the forums because, you know... forums. | |} ---- IKR, why does so much cool stuff have to happen PST? | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The Chua really do get a hearty and nutritious breakfast, don't they? This is what the Mordesh are eating. | |} ---- ---- ---- God I hope not | |} ---- Good for us. It's cheaper than what you're eating. This is actually probably the Chua breakfast... | |} ---- And lunch and dinner and super | |} ---- ---- Heh. While I do log into her daily to farm her trees that takes about 30 seconds. Probably best to coordinate a time and maybe sucker convince some other folks to tag along. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- I would assume so! There's even a medal system! (only for gold, it seemed) I did all the optional tasks, took my time and still had plenty of time left on the timer... surprisingly! (Although my engineer was decked out so everything was just melting lol) Queueing random is currently bugged, so you can only queue specific. I have yet to try with a group! | |} ---- ---- ---- European hamsters know how to enjoy life! | |} ---- I/We might do that next time I can be Domside! Unfortunately, that tends to be a bit late. I don't log onto my Dominion unless there is literally no one on Exile side. I want to be available to help my guild with anything they might need. | |} ---- Hey! I wouldn't eat that fast food either. So maybe some mordesh have lost the sense of taste, but the rest of us still take the time to cook. Now get out of my kitchen before I add you to a jar of pickled ears. | |} ---- ah well hmmmmm... Can add me as an account friend and we can schedule something. :) | |} ---- ----